1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have an adjustable head strap and are conveniently used.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles typically have adjusting buckles for positioning a head strap at desired length. Some adjusting buckles are capable of stopping the head strap, while other adjusting buckles are incapable of stopping the head strap. The first type of adjusting buckles, which are incapable of stopping the head strap, may adjust the head strap bi-directionally at random. The swimming goggles with the first type of adjusting buckles, however, have to be taken up and down frequently for adjusting the head strap, which is troublesome. The second type of adjusting buckles, which are capable of stopping the head strap, may freely adjust the head strap bi-directionally and stop the head strap in a single direction without need of taking swimming goggles up and down. So the swimming goggles with the second type of adjusting buckles are used more conveniently.
The swimming goggles with adjusting buckles capable of stopping the head strap are disclosed in some patents, for example, Taiwan patent Nos. 93208471, 94203155, 94203156 (which respectively correspond to U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/873,260, 11/092,927, 11/092,929). The adjusting buckles of the swimming goggles in these patents release the head strap by pressing a button with a single finger. These designs simplify adjusting of the head strap, but cannot be utilized easily because of manual operation of a single finger.